Mission: Volturi
by Candi Marie Cullen
Summary: Six teens from America have been asked to stay at the most prestigious school in all of Europe. What happens when they find out what the school really is? They have to come together in love and honor to make a decision that can cost them there lives. AU
1. Prolouge

Ok guys. This story has been in my head and won't get out... so I might as well share it right?  
And for those of you following my other story 'The Sister I Forgot I Knew' Chapter 2 is coming I promise... I had a couple friends help me because I couldn't get what I was thinking out on the computer clearly... I hope you guys like this!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer created the 6 teens we all know and love... I'm just using my imagination...

* * *

**Summary: **The most feared gang in all of Europe is looking for 6 teens to become a very unstoppable Mob Squad. What happens when they find them and they all come together in love, honor, and their lives? AU

Prologue

Today was the day; the day we make the final decision. The day we choose to be one of them, or go back to our normal life.

Obviously it won't be normal. I mean we couldn't tell anybody where we were, who we were with, and what we were doing, for the past year. We would have to make up something. People would wonder what happened to us, and we couldn't even say anything about the other people in this room. None of us could ever see each other again. We would never get to see our lovers or best friends. Yes I would admit we found our soul-mates while we were here. We would have to leave every toy and skill we picked up, where we got it, here. With-in a year we have all become as close as family, even if we are all from different parts of the country. We are like that old American show 'Captain Planet' I used to watch when I was little on Saturday mornings in my pajamas. Only thing is, we trained to be lethal weapons. As for the 'Planetiers' from 'Captain Planet', they came from different parts of the world, and got special rings and powers, to save the environment. And Like the Power Rangers! Now that TV show never gets old. Ok, my mind is getting off topic here. But really, we are like family, and if we left one another we will never forget that. We would get to see our family though, the people we grew up with. And go back to a semi-normal life.

But if we stayed, we would be the part of the most powerful mafia in all of Europe, the Volturi. We would be together; we would be doing all what we have been trained to do for the past year. We would have a whole empire at our knees. We would have the riches of the world. We wouldn't be able to see our real family of course. Maybe keep writing them from anonymous letters, but those would probably get tracked back to us, so that wouldn't work. It would just be us, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and me. We wouldn't be able to start a family and have kids, because they would always be in danger, but we would be with the love of our lives, that's something, right?

Well it's time to make that decision; I could either grab the black cloak, on the right, and join the Volturi; or the clothes I came here with, on the left, to go back to a normal life and forget all of this ever happened.

Decisions; Decisions

* * *

So what do you think? R&R Please

Candi


	2. Ch 1:First Sight part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or some of these characters, they are all here for my story and its amazing they are here at all :)**

**Very Important authors note at the bottum, MUST READ**

**Well go on, read!**

**Mission: Volturi**

**Chapter 1: The first sight**

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, and I will tell you how the story of me and 5 other teens ended up in Italy training under a mob boss. If you would have told me that story a year ago, I would have probably laugh and say that I would have never been in a gang. Oh I have said too much as it is…

I was walking home from school today. I had a car but with my high school being a couple blocks away from my house I rather walk. I had my IPod in my ears, and I was just about to turn into my street to go home when I noticed that the same black car has followed my every turn since I left school.

_Ok no biggie; it's probably just the neighbors._

Then I kept walking and thought about it

_Why would my neighbors follow me all the way from school? They would have pasted me up getting to their house by now._

And that's when I started to run. I turned left instead of right, not the direction of home but the direction of anywhere really, just to get them to stop following me. As I ran they sped up. Hopefully someone would see me running down the street and call the police. I ran so far I was in the downtown district of Southern Phoenix. I ducked into a ally thinking they wouldn't see me and would keep going but they saw me. One guy, about the same height as me with black hair in a all black outfit, and very pale with some type of European accent told me to get in the car. I didn't answer instead I just backed up. Then he came towards me with such speed I didn't even see him and grabbed my arm so tight I thought he was going to break it. He tossed me in the back of a car with another man who hit me on the back of my head and the last thing I saw was the blur of the Downtown district street as the car sped away.

**AN: hmm this seems like a good place to stop…well that was what I had originally had a couple months ago. But because I haven't updated in awhile I'm combining this little Shorty with the next little bit**

~~~~~~#$%^&*~~~~~

APOV

I was in Physics class doing my work when my teacher, Mr. Greene told me

"Alice, Mr. Holloway would like to see you"

I picked up my things and headed to the principal's office. As I walked down the hall I wondered how much trouble I would get into for writing 'punk ass' in red paint on the principal's office window. I personally think I should get an A in art class for that piece of work, but everyone's a critic. As I walked to through the courtyard some little girl who looked about my age with blonde hair stopped me.

"Hey! Do you know where the main office is?"

"Sure, I'm actually on my way there now, follow me."

_I don't see the point in not helping her although she's probably going to the office for a completely different reason then I am._

So she follows me across the courtyard, and starts to make a little small talk.

"Cool, thanks, so what's your name?"

"Alice, what's yours?" Right then I hear her whisper 'pain' and I'm like WHATTHEHELL? And then I feel like my head is about to implode on itself. So much pain. I yell to make it stop but the next thing I know I'm in a car, screaming for the pain to go away. Then I can't seem to find my voice anymore and a cloud of blackness covers over my vision

~~~~~~#$%^&*~~~~~

EmPOV

I was camping in the woods with my family. Sort of like a celebration for me because I'm moving to go to college next month. So I have my mom, my dad, my little sister Maggie, and my brothers George, Wesley, and Henrey with me. I was roasting marshmallows, telling scary stories fishing, all the good things about going camping. All of us 'kids' (I was still considered one by mom, she said I will always be her little boy, anyways) were swimming in the lake where we were camping. We were all dunking and tossing each other. It was really fun, I wish I could do this every weekend with them, sigh. Mom and dad called us all to eat dinner, and we rushed out of the water as fast as we could. You never turn down my mom's cooking, never, it's just that good. After a amazing dinner I went to go take a leak at a nearby tree.

"Hi" some woman came up from behind me and made me jump almost 60 feet in the air. Oh my God how did she even get behind me without hearing her? I zipped up my pants and took a good look at her, she looked to be a ginger by the moonlight but why is she sneaking up on me while I'm trying to do my business?

"Um, hi, can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where the ranger's station was," she had a high pitch almost child-like voice and looked a lot like my little sister Maggie, but Maggies only 14.

"Um yes, If you want I could show you were it is?"

"That would be perfect"As I go to take her to the ranger station she says she sees it runs up ahead of me thanking me. On my way back to the camp site a big tree limb out of nowhere drops on me, and the last thing I see is Maggie's face asking me if I'm ok.

**PLEASE READ. Ok. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost half a year. I promised it update a couple months ago and it never happened I know. I and truly and really really really sorry. You see I have this problem with procrastination….I procrastinate a lot. Just ask my school teachers they will tell you I hold off things… but anyways. If I ever get as bad as this feel free to PM me, or a review(even though I know you can only review once to each chapter) any way to contact me as a reminder that I should update. I hate that I have kept you all waiting. And I had about 5 chapters already written up I just needed to type them. Well I read back over them, and you know how you are your worst critic well I scrapped it. All 5 chapters because it looked like crap. I regret for doing it now. But the story is taking a different direction then when I first started. So I hope you liked it. If you have any questions feel free to ask and once again constructive critizism is welcome but no plain out bashing please. And if you have any ideas or anything at all feel free to tell me and I'll put them in here. Along with a shout out. And Thank you for all of you who have looked at your email or story list to read this your comments really made me happy. and please R&R**

**love Candi**


	3. Ch 2:First Sight part 2

**Mission: Volturi**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Saga. Well I own my own copy of the books but millions of people have that... The original one who came up with the characters is Stephenie Meyer :) She is absolutely amazing. **

**Now that thats over, go on, READ!**

**Chapter 2: The first sight(continued)**

JPOV

"Whitlock! Drop and give me 10", my superior commander said to me.

"What for sir?"

"Are you questioning me now Whitlock?" he came up to my face barking at me.

I huffed, "Sir no sir"

"Well then drop and give me 20, now" as I did my 20 pushups I just couldn't wrap my head around why Commander Johnson seemed to hate me so… I mean, I learned in boot camp a year ago when I joined the marines that they called you out to make you tough, but not like this. He was specifically pegging me for some reason. And I couldn't figure out why. As I finished up I got in position and stood at attention.

Later that day at the canteen…

'"You know who is a real weirdo? That Whitlock kid, I mean he is amazing in the field and in training, I don't think there is anyone better in Austin, but there is something about that kid that isn't right" I overheard Commander Johnson talk to the other commanders

"Maybe it's because of his father?" one of them said

"Yeah, if my father was head of the boot camp in Parris Island I would be strange too." After I heard that I didn't know what I was doing. I just saw red, I had had enough of him, he could pick on me all he wants, but when he talks about my family that's a different story. I walked over to him and hit him square in the jaw, and before I could even think I was on top of him punching his face to the ground. People tried to pull me off of him but I wouldn't budge, it took 10 men.

When everything was calm they took me to my room in the barracks. One of those men was my roommate, John White.

"Dude, are you ok? What happened?

"Yeah, I'm fine and I don't know, I just… I guess I just snapped." I held my head in my hands going over what just happened.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket "I'm going for a walk John; I'll be back before lights out."

"Alright man, just doing get in any trouble."

I ran around the whole base to keep me occupied, if I thought about it so much I would go to Commander Johnson right now and finish that fight. I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually take all of his bullshit really well. As I was half way through a couple of guys in a van stopped me and handcuffed me. I asked what this was about and they said that fight that happened in the mess hall. When I got in the van I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.

~#$%^&*()#$%^()#$%^&*()~

EPOV

"Edward, we do not smoke in here, please put that out as we wait on your parents." My principal Mr. Dean said.

"Don't waste your time there not coming. There too busy with a case to do anything right now." My parents were the famous Elizabeth and Edward Mason. Well known lawyers in Chicago. A couple years ago they go so good with the business that they stopped caring about me. When I get in trouble now they don't even bother showing up… They could probably careless if I was dead. "No matter Edward, put that out."

I huffed and stood up from a chair in his office and dump the candy out of a candy dish he had and snuffed out my cigarette. I felt a Mr. Dean's gaze on me.

"What you said put it out"

"I meant—you know what, never mind"

We had waited for three hours and still no sign of my parents. In that time, I wrote out of the dictionary (or at least Mr. Dean attempted to get me to do that), took a nap, and played a couple games like tic-tac-toe, and hangman with Mr. Dean. We were currently playing paper football.

"Alright, Edward we've waited long enough. I have to get home to my wife. So I'll let you go but if you show your 'Artwork' on school property again you'll be arrested."

"Ok, bye," I waved as I walked out of the front office. All I did was write the name of the high school on the side of Building 5. Its classic artwork if you ask me. But then everyone is a critic. I got into my car and drove home. On the way home I was listening to (insert classical artist here ) when all of a sudden a police cop turned his lights on. I huffed and pulled over getting out my drivers license and my registration. When the cop got to me he told me to get out of the car. I asked him why and he said he's doing a random search. Which is really random, because I'm in the suburbs of Chicago right now going home? But I did as I was told and a couple seconds later the officer said he was done and that I was good to go back in the car. When I went near the car I started feeling numbness all around my body. Then I couldn't see.

~#$%^&*()_#$%^&*(~~~

RPOV

I was at an end of the school year party at my friend, Katelyn's house, with my boyfriend, Royce King. We were having such a good time. The music was blaring from the surround sound in Katelyn's living room, where there were lights colorful lights of everywhere. As I'm dancing Royce tries to talk to me, but I can't hear him so I motion for him to go to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Royce grabs me by the waist and kisses me from behind. I scream and jump until I realize its Royce.

"Rose, how would you like to go somewhere less… crowded?" He whispered in my ear. I knew what he was doing, and to tell you the truth I wanted some R&R****** time. Just me and Royce, so I smiled, and just as I was about to kiss him….

"Hey Royce! Can I talk to you for a sec, dude?" Some guy walked up right next to him. Royce turned and said "Can you wait, I'm in the middle of some-" Royce saw who it was, I didn't know who it was but I was certainly shooting daggers out of my eyes at him for interrupting. Didn't his mom teach him not to be rude? And I have to admit, the boy looked gorgeous, flawless even. Not as gorgeous as me, but close.

"Ya-yeah sure, hey Rose can you go find Katelyn and tell her were leaving" I gave him a weird look but went to go find Katelyn. I thought we were going to just ditch the party but oh well…I found her and told her were leaving and then went back to the kitchen to find Royce shaking hands with the guy, there was something green in their hands but I didn't pay it any mind. When they saw me Royce told me to hang out with Dimitri for a sec, because he had something special for me that he needed to take care of. I said sure, I was so excited to see what Royce got me. When Royce left I went to go out of the kitchen when Dimika or Dimitri or whatever the hell his name was grabbed my wrist

"What are you doing?" As I yanked my wrist out of his grip to feel someone grabbing my waits, I turned around to kiss Royce but it wasn't Royce. It was some guy that I didn't know… I screamed but Dimitri covered my mouth. And the next thing I saw was a beer bottle going to my head…

* * *

**A.N.: ****** R&R doesn't mean rest and relaxation, or read and review where it is in Rosalie's POV. It means Rose and Royce time**

**Ok. sorry for the wait guys, I hope you like it :) let me know if you have any questions or confusions, Can any of you guys which vampires kidnapped who? There vampires, obviously. **  
**And on another note, my computer died while I was typing this... I didn't know a computers life expectancy is only 6 yrs... But I got a new one and I'm up and ready to type... :)**  
**So tell me what you think. liked it, hated it?**  
**CandiMarieCullen **


	4. Ch 3: Where are we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. only this story.**

**I hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

**Mission: Volturi**

**Chapter 3:**

BPOV

I woke up to this sudden sharp pain in the back of my head. I look around to find myself draped in a chair in a big, what looked like a big living room. I saw five other people in here, draped over couches too. I sat up, holding my head, when I saw someone on the other side of the room. Then they were gone, just like that. I was probably just seeing things from my head hurting... I looked around for a way out.

"There's no way out of here, you know" I almost jumped 10 feet in the air when I spun around to a girl sitting sideways with her feet hanging off of a cushioned armchair, reading a book.

"What?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"I said there's no way out of here. I've checked the doors, there bolted shut. I checked every nook and cranny in this room. Hell, I even banged on the doors. It did nothing, but make me tired, and it didn't even wake yall up. My name is Alice, by the way. Alice Brandon."

"Oh wow, well hi Alice, I'm Bella Swan." I got up and came over to where she was. "So where are we and how long have you been up?"

"I have no idea and since early this morning, but because there is no watches, or clocks in here I don't know the exact time… But the sun was just rising." I went to the bookshelf behind her and looked at a book. It was new. It was called the Vampire Diaries. I put it down and started looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know... I'm just looking around the room..." I said vaguely, everything in here looks new, like someone had just bought everything yesterday.

_Or that could just be because someone remodeled_

I turned around when I heard a thud and someone grunt.

"Ow, that hurt like a bitch" A big guy that fell off of the couch. I looked at him as he rubbed his head and set himself upright. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice and this is Bella" Alice pointed to me. He starts looking around. "Am I at the ranger's station?"

"What ranger's station?" I questioned. I live nowhere near the woods in Southern Phoenix_._

_Did _they_ take us to the woods to kill us one by one? _

I got up and looked outside the window. The sun was starting to set. There was a big garden between the building and the forest from beyond.

"I forgot where I was, but I was looking for a ranger station"

I kept my ears open to I started feeling around the window for any cracks.

"What ranger station?" I was pretty sure Alice was starting to freak out. I feeling the window, it was a single pane window that went to the floor so I had to reach for the top of the window.

"I was in….Tennessee! Have you guys seen a girl-

He stopped and looked at me, because I had started ramming my body against the window. I bounced back a couple times, but I kept trying. I was determined to get this.

"Is she ok?" Emmett asked Alice after about my fourth try at the window.

"She's trying to get out of here, which won't work. I've tried EVERYTHING and I mean everything. There's no way out."

"Hey! Let me help. Your just one person but maybe the two of us could break it." Next thing I knew Emmett was banging on the window.

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out; I'm going to go lie down." I went and sat in the couch that I got up from.

"I told you there's no way out. I've tried." Alice sung, if it wasn't for my head hurting I would have probably gave her some death glare. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples as Emmett kept ramming into the window. Then I heard another noise.

"Damn my head hurts. Who are yall?" A blonde headed boy rose up for an arm chair. "Where am I?"

"I'm Alice, that's Bella and the one banging his head against the window is Emmett" Introduced Alice. I waved and Emmett said 'Sup dude?' and went back to now examining the window.

_Are our names that easy to remember?_

"My name is Jasper, now do any of yall know where we are?"

We all said a collective no. I saw something on the little upstairs part of this room. Like a shadow of someone running. So I got on a chair and tried to climb up since there was no ladder in sight. I heard giggling for a second. Like a peal of bells. And I turn around and see what looks like Alice flirting with Jasper.

_Oh Great, We all might as well get everybody's numbers when we get out of here._

I just kept climbing until I got to the 2nd floor. It wasn't until I got up there that I heard Emmett ask me how I got up here, that I figured out that I zooned out, like always.

"I just climbed" I told him with a shrug

I heard a door slam so I followed it. It was a locked door.

_Great_

. I looked around and saw what looked like an art studio, with black canvas and a big set of colors ranging from watercolors to acrylic paint. Then I heard a big thud coming from that little living room.

"Mmm…Ow, Fuck, Shit, Damn, where am I?"

"Well just go ahead and say all the cuss words in the alphabet. You already did half of them." Alice laughed. I laughed and rolled my eyes and Jasper I think his name was looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. A guy turned around with messy bronze hair and glared at us

"You didn't answer my question. Where am I? I passed the random search."

"What random search" I piped in.

"The police did some really random search on my car."

"Ok. We really need to find out what's going on. He keeps talking about a ranger's station," Alice pointed at Emmett, "You're talking about some random search, and I was being brainwashed. Or whatever that was. We need to wake her up and find out what happened to us and where are we." She pointed to the blonde that was hanging off of a couch.

I climbed down the same way I got up there and met them all over the couch. "Do you seriously think we should wake her? I mean we all woke up ourselves." I asked as I poke at her. She didn't flinch. Alice started tapping her shoulder and she didn't flinch either. "Do you want to know where we are or not?" Emmett grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Oh she was awake then. She punched Emmett square in the jaw. He was surprised so he dropped back on the couch where she tried to hit Alice and me. After we all got away from her she said. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**AN: Ok guys, How is it? Good? bad? you hated it? you love it? I know I've been MIA for awhile but I had this writers block I just couldn't get going with how to start this... I had so many ideas. I just let my fingers do the thinking for me this time... Please R&R and tell me what you think? I'm on Christmas holiday right now so my goal is to have the next chapter up my either Christmas Day or Christmas Eve. But I need you guys to show me you like it or I'm gonna say this was a lost cause. If you have any question feel free to ask. And if you have any ideas tell me about it. I onced helped someone go from a really bad writers block because I review what I thought should happen next. Well enough of me yapping. Please Read and Review. I'll talk to you guys Christmas, I hope.**

**~Candi Marie Cullen**


	5. Ch 4:Chaos

**There's an AN at the bottom for those of you wondering where the heck I've been :) I'm back! And this time for good **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my own plot; the characters come from the creative mind of Stephanie Meyer. So read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Mission: Volturi**

**Chapter 4:**

BPOV:

That's when all hell broke loose.

It was chaos. Everybody was shouting at each other. Emmett was yelling at the blonde girl on the couch, because she hit him in the nose. She was now standing up and yelling at him and Edward. Who was yelling at her too, because he almost got kicked. Alice was threatening to cut her because she about hit her face.

"HEY!" we all turned and looked at Jasper. "Now we all don't know where we are, and to tell you the truth I have never seen anyone of yall in my life. Let's at least get to know a bit about each other then get out of here, ok?"

We all said a collective ok. And just shrugged "Yeah and lets all sit in a circle and play patty cake while we're at it" The blonde mouthed as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. Not the patty cake part but if we all sit in a circle and tell a little bit about ourselves would be great."

"Well then, why don't you go first then, cowboy?" Edward retorted, Emmett and the blond laughed.

"Ok. My name is Jasper Whitlock, I live in Texas and I am part of the United States Marines and I'm 19 years old. There your turn"

"Ok, my name is Edward Mason, I live in Chicago, and I'm 18" Edward pointed to Emmett.

"My name is Emmett McCarthy, I live in Tennessee, and I'm 19. Your turn gorgeous." He pointed at the blonde

"I'm not doing this. I'm not going to open myself up to some complete strangers. This is stupid. I just want to get the hell out of here!"

"Well look at it this way sleeping beauty, the more we know the faster we will get out. Like her, um… Bella?" I shook my head yes "She climbed up to the 2nd floor and explored a bit of what was up there. She could help us find a way out, C'mon, go." Edward said

"Ugh, fine. My names Rosalie Hale, I live in New York, and 18, go Bella"

"My names Bella Swan, I live in Phoenix, and I'm 17, go Alice."

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I'm from Mississippi, but just call me Alice, and I'm 16"

"Ok, I still don't get what that did" Rosalie got up and went to the window, "Why is this bulletproof glass?"

"We need to figure out what's going on, I went through some random car search on a highway and got knocked out." Edward piped in

"I think I can explain that." We turned to where the voice came from because it was none of us. It sounded older, but excited and inquisitive.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, I'm gonna quit making excuses and just say I had a really hard time doing this story. And to tell you the truth, I fell out of it for a while. But I'm back and I've got a lot to catch you guys up on what my mind had done to this story. I hope you like it! And thank you so much for those readers who have stayed with me from the beginning! You guys are my motivation, because I as a fellow reader know how fustraighting it is for someone to just up and stop. So I'm going back into it :) wish me luck! And to new comers, Welcome, I hope you enjoy!**

** Which reminds me. Happy Father's Day! And that also means 3 more days till Edward Cullen's 111th birthday! Hope you all have a nice day and please R&R and tell me what you think. **

**3 Candi**


	6. Ch 5: Welcome

**Disclaimer: you know as well as I do I don't own these characters. Just the plot.**

**Mission: Volturi**

_Previously:_

"_We need to figure out what's going on, I went through some random car search on a highway and got knocked out." Edward piped in_

"_I think I can explain that." _

**Chapter 5:**

We turned to where the voice came from because it was none of us. He was at the doors me, Alice, and Emmett banged on for hours. And his voice sounded younger and inquisitive, almost excited.

He was a little small with black hair. Actually I think he was the guy who chased me and threw me in the back of a car. I just wanted to hit him with all my force for getting me into this mess. This is surprising, because I'm not a violent person. But I held my ground; he had this intimidating feeling to him. Like, he could kill us all in one sitting and not think twice about it.

"If you will just follow me, all your questions will be answered." We just looked at each other for a second. And Rosalie went first with that look that said 'I'm getting out of here, I don't know about you?'

So we all followed him out of the room and down the hall through a series of turns. There were so many I thought he had got us lost in this maze of hallways, but led us to two ornate double wooden doors with fairies, and bats carved into it. The door looked really heavy, but he opened it with so much ease.

He led us into what looked like a throne room. The room was big, with three different chairs. The one in the middle was a lot more intricate and elegant than the other two a little simpler. And there were three men getting up from the chairs as we entered.

"Welcome, Welcome, I'm sure you all had a nice sleep?" The man who spoke was in the middle. He had short black hair with some red eyes. As he stood, to welcome us, I guess, he stood with a sort of air to him like he was dangerous and knew it. He was actually beautiful. It made him look even more imposing. We all took a step back simultaneously.

"If by nice you mean knocked out and locked in a room with 5 other strangers than yes, I say I had a nice sleep." Emmett muttered under his breath. The room just burst into laughter as the man in the right laughed. He looked even as imposing as the one in the middle, but more sinister in a way. Almost, like he would rip our heads off with his mind, just because we were in his presence.

"Oh, I love your humor Emmett; it's just so gut-wrenchingly funny." He emphasized the words 'gut-wrenchingly' made it sound like it wasn't funny at all and he was going to kill Emmett in one second for that outburst.

"Now Caius, we shouldn't scare our new comers." The one on the left warned. He looks eagerly at us. With the same piercing red eyes as the other two. The one named Caius just glared at him.

"Now brothers, let's not argue with our new guest here." Then he turned to us with a outreached hand.

"My name is Aro Volturi, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius," he motioned from left to right, "And you have been hand chosen for a special opportunity. You are all accepted to the Volterra School of Arts! It is a wonderful opportunity for you all!"

"I wouldn't call wonderful being taking against your will. Where exactly are we anyway?" Edward asked.

"Why, it wasn't sapost to be against your will," he gave a meaningful glare to someone behind us. I was tempted to look but then he continued. "I'm truly sorry about that but you are in Italy." He gave us a smile as we all gaped.

_Italy? I've never even been to the east coast of America! Let alone outside of the country!_

"You six have been selected out of everyone in America because of your talents. Bella you're an amazing artist. Alice, you're a magnificent dancer. Rosalie, my dear you are just so gorgeous, you model with fierceness. Private Jasper Whitlock, you are the best soldier I have ever seen. Edward, I will only dream I could hear you play all your musical talents. And last but not least Emmett, you're an all-star all-American with all the sports you play. It would be dishonorable not to have you children here attending the school." He looked quickly at the only clock in the room. "Now I hope you all enjoy it here. We will have more time to talk about your stay here at dinner at 7 pm. I'm sure Alec and Jane will show you to your rooms, so you can freshen up." He pointed to two people behind us.

One of them was the guy who pushed me in that car. And the other one looked just like him except her hair was blonde. They both the same crimson red menacing eyes that the three men we were talking to had. We followed them as our confusion wore on. They took us down the maze of hallways; I began wondering how many rooms were in this place. They stopped at our rooms. There were boards on the doors they said we could decorate with our names and left us saying they would be to come pick us up in 3 hours.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for those of you who have read this story :) I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R**

**3 Candi **


	7. Ch 6:Looking around&Where's the bathroom

**AN: As much as I wish, I do not own twilight. That would be all Stephanie Meyer! I'm just glad there is a thing such as fanfiction.**

* * *

**Mission: Volturi**

**Chapter 6: Looking around and where's the bathroom?**

**BPOV: **

As soon as they turned around the corner we all walked to the doors that had our names on them in dry erase boards.

When I opened the door my jaw dropped. This room was perfect. It was light cream walls with paintings all over them. An easel and paint set in the corner; A King sized bed, a bookshelf that covered one wall completely, a wardrobe and a desk on one wall, and another wall that was all glass; like it was meant to be a huge window. I made a mental note that I have got to sit down and sketch this out, the view looked so amazing!

There was this door next to the wardrobe. I knew it wasn't my closet because my closet was on the other side of my wardrobe. So I opened it and it looked like a hallway. I followed the hallway for what felt like a second and there was a big what looked like living room. _How many living rooms were there in this place?_ I saw a huge bathroom in a door way in the living room. It made me think of Harry Potter for a minute.

"This is nice isn't it?" I turned around to see Rosalie in the living room.

"Yea, it's nice. Makes me wonder why were _really_ here."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I think she means this is probably some scam, I mean come on. If we were going to go to some prestigious school wouldn't you think we would ride first class in a plane instead of being taken here like we were?" We both turned around to find Alice, she had a point.

"Well I say we might as well enjoy ourselves while were here. No need to get us killed on the first week, "Rosalie added. Like find clues here and there but no need to just burst out with it."

"That's not a bad idea," I pondered

"And for the meantime, let's get ready for dinner! I'm dying to see what kind of clothes is my closet!" and with that we all walked back to our rooms.

**EmPOV:**

I opened my door with my name on it and was amazed. It was full of a bunch of different banners; college, major league, NFL, and any other sport that owned a banner. I was in the middle of looking at some banners when I realized I had to pee.

I looked around the room. Opened a door, no, that's the closet. I don't think they have a bathroom in there. I opened another door and it was a hall way. Well I didn't see any other doors here so I followed the hall way down till it got to what looked like a common room. And then I saw it! A bathroom!

I was just about to go in when Edward stopped me.

"Hey Emmett, How many sports have you played during high school?

_Dude! I don't have time for this!_

"Um, basketball, baseball, soccer, football, lacrosse, water polo, obstacle course training, and tennis."

"Oh that is so cool; I wish I could play all of those that you played,"

"Dude, I-"

"We should play soccer one day, or maybe all three of us could play. You, me, and Jasper" As if on cue Jasper was walking towards us

_Yes now he can talk to him while I go!_

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Well I-"

"Emmett and I are just talking about sports."

"Oh cool, did you guys see the big football game a couple weeks ago?"

"I-"

"Yea, it was so close they went into overtime!"

"I know right, they had 5 seconds left in overtime and they made the touchdown!"

"I can't take this anymore! I got to go!" And with that I ran into the bathroom, not caring what weird looks I'm getting at the moment.

When I came out they were talking about the big game, "That game was awesome!"

"Yea but on a serious note, what do you think about this school? I mean there is obviously something up." Jasper questioned

"I think we should see what's at dinner, I mean good food does say something, right?" I asked, Edward just rolled his eye's

"What's wrong Eddie boy? Your stomach isn't up for a little international trip?" I taunted

"Emmett I'll have you know that I-"

"Actually that's not a bad idea, we find out what we can at dinner." Jasper interrupted before Edward could answer.

"Well, let's get ready for dinner, when did the creepy twins say they were coming back, in a couple hours?" Edward asked

" Yea in a couple hours," Jasper answered. "I think we should go get ready now. This makes me think we need formal attire." We all walked back to our rooms and I looked in my closet. There were so many clothes, it couldn't be that hard to choose could it?

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? Do you think they'll find out what's in store for them? I need atleast 5 reviews until I update again. Can't be hard can it? Tell me what you think, even if it's a simplest lol or Yay! you've updated! I just would love to hear from you guys.**

**And for those of you in America, Happy late 4th of July!**

**~Candi**


	8. Ch 8: Orientation

**AN: Alright. So guys I'm actually back this time. And no excuse for anything... To tell you the truth. I lost my muse to write anything... I'm good now. Thanks to me reading tons of fanfics about crime and having to write a research paper on a Mexican Cartel for school. I hope you guys love it, and fair warning. This story has changed in my head from what it was sapost to be in the beginning. If you notice my summary is different. Well enough of my insessive chatter, read on!**

* * *

**Mission: Volturi**

**Chapter 7: **

**BPOV: Orientation**

_A lot of clothes and a couple hours later._

I had a hard time trying to choose what to wear. I mean, they never said formal, but because of how elegant this place looks it feels like that's the only thing you should wear. After searching in my huge walk in closet, I found a green dress that complimented my paleness. I also found some crème ballet flats that looked amazing with it. It was weird, like they knew not to put heels in my closet because of me being so uncoordinated. I finished off my look with a single diamond bangle. **(Dress on profile and let's say for the sake of story Bella has a fashion since, and doesn't need help)**

Before we headed off to our rooms me, Alice, and Rosalie said we would me back up in the big living room we found near the bathrooms. So I headed towards there before we actually had to go to dinner, only to find out they were waiting on me.

"Finally, what did you do fall into your closet? I'm pretty sure there is no Narnia in there." Rosalie quipped. I didn't feel like explaining my indecisive ways of trying to make a good first impression. So I just rolled my eyes.

"She looks beautiful, none the less!" Alice saved me. I gave her an appreciative smile.

"So do the both of you." Alice had on a blue dress with a bow in the front, her hair was in a flip, and she had these heels that I would probably kill myself in if I walked in them. **(On Profile)**.

And Rosalie had a red dress that looked amazing on her, but I think if she was in a potato sack she would look amazing. She was just one of those girls that made you take a hit at yourself esteem just standing by her, especially now. She also had on some black heels, which made me think I missed the memo or something. Her hair was cascading in curls down her back. **(On Profile)**

They both just smile. "All three of you just look amazing!"

We turned around and saw the girl that escorted us here before. She had her hair straight as a pin and was dressed in all black. "Just follow me and we'll meet up with the boys."

We followed her up a spiral stair case that led out to the hall way where our rooms were. We met them in the hall way. Edward had on a buttoned down black shirt, Even though he probably looked cute in a potato sack as well as Rosalie. Emmett had on a t-shirt that looked like a tuxedo but it wasn't. And Jasper had a white buttoned down shirt with a blue tie.

We followed the two twins to this grand dining room. There was a bunch of people in the room as well as the three men we met earlier.

"Ah yes! My new guest come sit, come sit!" Aro said from across the room.

We did as we were told and sat down at a huge long table. I sat in between Edward and Alice. I looked around and it looked like our outfits were the only colorful things in this room that weren't red, black, grey or any colors in that nature. It really made me think I missed a memo. And the room its self was so beautiful. Like ones you would see in the 1600s, with all of the elegant structures. There were a bunch of people in this room I was surprised it was still a hushed whisper around the room.

"Hi, you must be Edward and you must be Bella. It's so nice to meet you." I turned to my left and found this girl with a wide face, dirty blonde hair. "I'm Dichelle Volturi." As she shook our hand all you heard was the clanging of her bangles on her arm.

"It's nice to meet you Dichelle." Edward said as he kissed her hand, she giggled.

I just rolled my eyes. "So Dichelle, You go to the academy here?"

"Yes. This is my 3nd year. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it though. I know I do." She smiled.

"Really? What do you do here?" Edward asked.

"I study of the musical arts, as well as the normal things here." She smirked like we were missing some inside joke. There was something funny about her. Edward looked like he was in a daze. I was going to ask what she meant when someone clinged a glass.

"I would like to introduce the newest of students to our school. If you would please stand." Aro gestured towards us. We all stood up as people clapped. "I want you all to welcome them here, as they are now family. insieme siamo i Volturi e li accogliamo!" He rose his cup and took a sip

"insieme siamo i Volturi e li accogliamo!" we heard everyone around us pledge and take a sip. What they were saying is beyond me, but we all did the same. It was some type of weird tasting wine.

"Now let's let the festivities begin!" he rose out of his chair and started to walk off.

"Hey Dichelle, what festivities?" Alice asked.

"Oh we do this every year at the beginning of the year for the new comers. It's to hope they have a good first year or trials as we say it. This is a whole week of partying and other festivities and then next week we start new classes. Right now is a sort of meet and greet and there's going to be a party after wards that you guys have got to go to. After all it's all in honor of you."

"You don't have to tell me twice about the party, when does it start?" Rose piped in; Dichelle just laughed and told us to follow her.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? let me know!**

**~Candi Marie Cullen**


	9. Ch 9: Insider

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for opening her mind up and giving us The Twilight Saga!**

* * *

**Mission: Volturi**

**Chapter 8: Insider**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning with my head pounding and the sun shining in my eyes. Why I kept waking up like this, I had no idea. I tried to remember how I got in this room. Then it all came back to me. Volterra School of Arts. Being kidnapped. The party. Oh the party. That was actually really fun until the end when I almost threw up in the hall way and a pair of strong arms helped me to my room. Oh those arms…

Right when I was thinking that I heard a knock on the bedroom door and a letter slipped under the door.

_Dear students,_

_You have been invited to take part in this week's Festival di Inizi, which means, Festival of Beginnings. Here is a week of welcome to all our new students, and for them to get to know everyone, here at VSA, before the school year kicks off. There will be an unlimited source of activities both recreational and educational open. There is a map of the school enclosing this letter._

_ We encourage you to join us,_

_ Head Master of Volterra School of Arts,_

_ Aro Volturi_

My stomach grumble and I was about to check the map to find how to get to the dining hall for breakfast, when I heard a knock on my door. But it wasn't the bedroom door. It was the bathroom door. I slowly crept to the door and open it. And there was Alice and Rosalie walking in my room. We all sat on my bed.

"A week of partying before school, have you girls ever heard of that?" Rosalie started.

"I wish they had that at my old school."

"Pshhh… I made my own week of partying and then some throughout the school year at my school. Y'all are such goodie- goodies. What I, really, want to know is what is at this school besides 'the arts'". She used air quotes with a smirk.

"Are you saying you really want to know what cute guys are here besides the three Stupids we got kidnapped with, or are you saying there is more to this whole thing besides us getting picked to go to a private school?" Rosalie whipped up.

"No, but there is those too. I mean seriously why you would kidnap us to go to such a prestigious school. And I did see some cute guys last night. But anyways what I'm saying is that every school has something behind the scenes." She counted off her fingers. "Like every school has some sort of gang behind the scenes. Every school has a group that has parties every weekend. Every school has something to cover up. And this one feels big." She used her hands to exaggerate the 'big' part. Right then my stomach decided to make itself known in the conversation and grumble again.

"What I really want to know is how to get to the dining hall." My stomach was killing me, I haven't eaten since…. When was the last time I ate? And I'm normally not this hungry.

"Ok, we go find some food because I'm kinda hungry myself then we see what this festival is about. Good?" Rosalie hatched out our plan and we were out the door. The only thing is this map must have been lying or something because we have passed room number 263 about 3 times now.

All of a sudden Alice collapsed to the floor.

* * *

** AN: Duh duh duh! what happened to Alice? Anybody wanna take a guess? Free preview if you wanna take a whack at it. Anything is welcome, open imaginations welcome! any of suggestion on ideas on what you would love to see happen is welcome too. And I think I'm going to start updating once a month. Sorry guys but I don't have enough time :( This is what happens when you apply yourself in a lot of youth organizations. I'm writing when I can tho. So R&R and tell me what you think. Maybe there will be a sexy Edward, Emmett, or Jasper on your doorstep for Valentines Day ;) **

**~Candi Marie Cullen**


End file.
